


Bone the Doldrums

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for no_tags 2012. Pairing/Prompt: 9. Pete/Mikey - Pete is a porn star. He falls in love with his new co-star. Luckily, his costar falls back.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bone the Doldrums

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no_tags 2012. Pairing/Prompt: 9. Pete/Mikey - Pete is a porn star. He falls in love with his new co-star. Luckily, his costar falls back.

Pete fidgeted in his chair, tucking his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and staring up at the ceiling. "Dude, do we have to?"

"Be a professional, Pete." Jeff glared at him over the edge of the camera's flip screen. "Behind-the-scenes exclusives make the fans feel closer to you."

"Right. I'm a professional." Pete slumped lower in his seat, then sighed and sat up straight. "Yeah, fine, okay. Go."

"Thank you. Three, two, one..." Pete took a deep breath and put on his best professional smirk while Jeff started the voice-over. "I'm here with Pete, hanging out at the Lightning offices. He's about to meet his co-star for the first time. Pete, tell me, are you nervous?"

Yeah, meeting people made Pete nervous. Going to the bank or the post office or having sex with people he'd just met was total torture. "Well, you know, not a lot, but a little bit. Meeting people for the first time when you're going to shoot together is always kind of a thing. I mean. I have met him before, at the Adult Video Awards last year. But that was just a quick handshake thing. Not, like. What we're going to do...here." Jeff was giving him that look again, like Pete was the worst actor he'd ever worked with. "I mean I'm super-nervous."

"Do you think there'll be chemistry? Kind of a spark?"

Even if there wasn't, Pete was still going to have sex with the guy. "He was really nice at the AVAs, so, you know. I hope so. Should be great."

"Well, let me call him in." Jeff backed toward the hallway, turning the camera around to film himself talking about how they'd come to the decision to cast Mikey Way opposite Pete in this. Pete slouched in his seat again, biting at his thumbnail. He had been completely trashed at the award show. He didn't remember anything about Mikey Way except a vaguely dark-haired blur in sunglasses being followed around by a jumpy guy in a Hawaiian shirt.

Mikey Way was a bleach-blond and perfectly in-focus this time. Still wearing sunglasses, though. "Hi."

"Hi." Mikey had a cute, crooked smile. Pete hadn't remembered that part. Definitely a bonus. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Pete knew he was grinning like an idiot, because Jeff was zooming in on it. "We met at the AVAs last year, actually, but I don't blame you for not--"

"I do remember you." Mikey rocked back on his heels and bumped his sunglasses higher on his nose. Jeff was still zoomed in on Pete. Pete was going to kill him. "You were sweet. And drunk. But mostly sweet."

"Well, that's good. I think." Pete let go of Mikey's hand and stepped back. "Um."

Jeff keyed the camera into a wide shot of both of them. "So, this is a big film for Pete. First time bottoming."

"On-camera," Pete said, and Mikey snorted, covering his mouth.

Jeff hit the pause button and let the camera drop to his side. "Pete!"

"Sorry."

"Magic. Illusion. Come _on_. Every time, dude."

"Okay, okay. Start it again."

Jeff zoomed in right on Pete's face and Pete went through the motions of being really nervous and excited about having a guy fuck him in the ass. Since Mikey was off-camera, Pete could watch him out of the corner of his eye, and the way he was grinning through Pete's complete and utter bullshit was kind of encouraging. It would be nice to work with someone fun.

"Have you watched any of each other's work?" Jeff asked, panning over to Mikey. Pete shoved his hands back into his hoodie again and tried not to let it show on his face how much he was hoping Mikey wouldn't mention any of his early, awkward stuff from the bad-hair phase.

"Yeah, a bunch of it," Mikey said, smiling easily at the camera. "I love the one where he plays a rock star and Jake Johnson is the starstruck fan. That's definitely on my laptop for a rainy day, you know?"

"Thanks," Pete said, grinning at Mikey until Jeff coughed and he remembered he was supposed to look at the camera. "I've seen some of yours, too. Love the one where you're captured by pirates. That was hot."

"My foray into bondage. That was a good time."

"Why only the one time?" Jeff asked.

Mikey shrugged. "Some stuff just isn't an on-camera kind of thing, you know? Sometimes you want to draw lines."

Fuck. Pete was so completely hosed.

**

After they finished the behind-the-scenes, they went down the street to the bar they were using to shoot the intro scene that would set up the plot, such as it was. "So I'm a businessman and you're the rough trade I'm picking up," Mikey said while they waited for the lights to be ready. "Two questions--what _is_ 'rough trade,' and does anyone actually say that anymore?"

"Only Jeff." Pete shrugged and leaned against the bar, trying to figure out the right angle to cock his hip so he wouldn't fall over but would still broadcast all kinds of attitude on-camera. "And it's just, like, the tattoos. The fact that I'm wearing jeans and a leather jacket and you're wearing a suit. It's dumb."

"I like the tattoos. For the record."

"Thanks. I like the suit."

"It's cheap as hell." Mikey picked at his jacket. "I feel like I'm 13 and going to my cousin's wedding."

"This is my own stuff." That was a toolish thing to say. Maybe Pete should just walk into traffic and save himself some time and humiliation.

"I like it." Mikey smiled and leaned in a little closer. "And I'm glad you said that thing about this only being your first time on-camera."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Being someone's first time for real is a lot of pressure. And I have to hold back a lot."

Pete didn't really know how to respond to that, since hitting his knees and thanking Jesus in front of the crew seemed a little over the top. "So we can put out a totally unrealistic image of first times for everyone."

"Yes." Mikey grinned and boosted himself up onto one of the barstools. "The American dream."

**

Day one of sex stuff started out in the same wardrobe as the bar scene, so they could take it off each other.

"Hang out for a little bit," Jeff was telling Mikey when Pete got to the hotel. "We're having a situation with the camera."

"I'm not staying all night," Mikey said. Pete wished that was true, because then he would get to leave, too, but the fact was they'd both stay as long as Jeff wanted them to. Sometimes staying late led to extra makeouts and coming up with more fun stuff than was in the script, too. That would be a win. He was like 90% sure that Mikey wasn't secretly a jerk.

Jeff waved to Pete and walked away, and Mikey flopped down in one of the hotel-decor-standard armchairs, pulling a sheaf of papers out of his backpack. He swung his feet up onto the other chair, then saw Pete, smiled, and put them on the floor again. "Hey! Grab a seat. It's going to be a while, I guess."

"Sucks." Pete took his phone out of his pocket, squinting at the time and then at the cluster of guys around the camera. Yeah, it was definitely going to be a while. "Is that for another movie?"

"What? This? No." Mikey ruffled the pages and made a face. "My brother writes. I edit for him."

"What does he write? Novels? Poetry?"

"Comic book scripts."

Pete nodded and thumbed through his phone. "That's cool."

"Thanks for saying that."

Pete shrugged instead of answering and they sat in silence for a while, Mikey occasionally writing a note or circling something and Pete slowly clicking through the book loaded in his Kindle app.

"What are you reading?" Mikey asked, touching his pen to the top of the screen. Pete's eyes crossed focusing on that and he had a brief, terrible moment of conviction they were going to stay that way before he managed to look at Mikey's face.

"It's just a crappy thriller. Literary equivalent of a B-movie."

"B-movies are great, though. Like. B-movies are pretty much the only reason I bothered to function from the ages of ten to fifteen."

"What happened when you turned fifteen?"

"I discovered handjobs."

Pete nodded as seriously as he could. "A great moment in the life of any young man."

"Put me on the path to this place." Mikey looked around the room and frowned. "Let's not think about that too much, actually."

"I don't know, it's not so bad."

"Oh, no, dude. I love my job. Getting paid to fuck is awesome. Just, like. Sometimes if you stop and think about it too long, you end up locking yourself in the bathroom and having a cold sweat."

Pete tipped his phone up and grinned behind it. "I've never had that problem, but my options kind of narrowed down to porn or eventual, inevitable arrest for property crimes, so..."

"IP infringement for me." Mikey leaned over for a fist-bump. "We really are lucky motherfuckers."

"Even luckier if we actually get to get in bed sometime today."

Mikey glanced over at the crew, still huddled around the camera. "Today's making out and sucking cock, right? Then tomorrow I fuck you. It sounds so clinical broken down like that."

"It does." Important, though, because it gave him a reality check on this whole situation. "So, hey, while we've got a few minutes to talk, might as well...any ticklish spots? Or no-go zones?"

"Ticklish...pretty much everywhere?" Mikey grinned and turned his chair more toward Pete, gesturing broadly. "But I think it'll be more fun if you discover that on-camera, you know? Make it more honest and shit."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure that really goes with the plot."

"What's the plot, again? I pick you up and bring you back here and you're, like, all full of yourself and talking shit and then I turn the tables on you?"

"Yeah."

"Who even writes this shit?"

Pete pointed at the cluster of crew. "Jenna and Sean."

"Right. Ha." Mikey shook his head. "Anyway, yeah, tickling me probably isn't really in-character or whatever, but nobody cares about the plot once we get naked, right?"

Pete knew he wasn't really going to care about the plot once Mikey got naked, either. This was definitely another ill-advised, badly-timed workplace crush. This probably never happened to people who became accountants like their parents wanted.

**

Pete had watched Mikey's movies, he'd seen the goods, but up close and personal nakedness was still a really, really nice experience. There was texture. And scent. And the few little imperfections that wouldn't show on-camera but that made him more human. And that Pete needed to stop staring at before he officially became creepy.

He hoped he was giving just as good in return. He'd done his usual shoot-grooming routine of touching up his shaving and waxing, lotioning everything, herbal tea, and in bed by 10:30 the night before. He was pretty sure most of his little imperfections were inside his head, and more along the lines of "I have an inappropriate crush on you and want to stare at you forever" than crooked teeth and kinda weird knees.

Insecurity was not a great thing to have going on while filming. He shifted his weight back and forth, staring down at his hands on Mikey's wrists, pinning them at either side of Mikey's hips.

"This gig is going to paint the living room," Mikey said, squinting against the lights. "It keeps getting bumped down the list of projects, but it's time."

"I'm probably going to just pay ahead on my bills."

"Oh yeah. I hear you." Mikey grinned at him and glanced over at Jeff. "This good?"

Jeff squinted at the monitor and waved at them. "Shift a little higher, I think. Yeah, like that. Now, Pete, don't deep-throat him right off the bat. Tease him a little first. This isn't the main event, so don't make it too impressive."

"All of my blowjobs are impressive, Jeff."

"That's true," Mikey said, closing his eyes and arching a little off the pillows. "I've seen your work."

"Thank you." Pete rocked back and forth again. "I'm not using too much pressure, am I?"

"It's cool." Mikey arched up again and Pete sucked his stomach in to keep from brushing against his dick. The camera wasn't rolling and Mikey hadn't requested any assistance in erection maintenance. "Jeff, are we going to do this sometime today?"

"Fuck you both." Jeff looked at the monitor again, then nodded. "Yeah, okay. In ten, nine..."

Pete slid down and waited for the count to hit zero, then proceeded to lick Mikey's cock like candy. Mikey moaned, loud and appreciative, writhing under his hands. "Fuck," he said, rocking his hips up into the pressure of Pete's mouth. "Fuck, so dirty. Such a hot fucking slut."

Mikey's on-camera voice was a little deeper and rougher than his regular one. Hearing it delivering dirty talk, even really stupid dirty talk like that, made Pete's stomach twist up all hot and sparks go off behind his eyes. He took the head in his mouth and suckled at it a little, looking up at Mikey's face, opening his eyes as wide as he could.

"Jesus," Mikey said, his hips bucking up. Pete moved with him, smirking as he pulled off, then licked the underside of Mikey's cock in a slow, careful line.

"You like that, don't you?" Pete asked. He took a breath, inhaling the warm, sweaty scent of Mikey's groin. "Yeah, you like that, pretty boy."

"Want more," Mikey said, his voice rising up into a breathless whine. "God. Want it."

"Give it to you when I'm good and ready."

"Yeah," Mikey said, thrusting up. "Yeah, yeah."

Pete turned his head to give the camera a better angle of him lapping at the head of Mikey's cock, sticking his tongue out farther than actually felt good. Mikey moaned and thrashed around like he was being electrocuted. It would look good on-camera.

"Cut!" Jeff called. Pete immediately dropped back on his heels and rubbed at his jaw. "Great stuff, guys. Let's change positions."

"Still holding him down?" Pete asked.

"No. Down lower between his legs for the deep-throating."

Mikey pulled his knees up to give Pete room to move around. "How's it working for you? Okay?"

"Awesome." Pete got in position and tugged Mikey's ankles down where his knees wouldn't block Pete's face. "You?"

"I'm good." Mikey stroked his cock, gave Pete a thumbs-up, and settled back against the pillows. "Any idea what we're having for lunch?"

"Hopefully salad. I'm on a fuckin' diet."

"Shit. I'm supposed to be." Mikey made a face. "But fuck it, right? Only live once."

"Unless the zombie apocalypse comes tomorrow."

"Oh dude." Mikey sat up on his elbows, looking at Pete intently. "Don't tease me with that. I've got a zombie apocalypse survival plan."

"Duh," Pete said, resting his chin on Mikey's thigh. "That's just good planning."

"Gentlemen," Jeff called. "We're ready to go. Pete, we're gonna start with a close-up to make the editing easier, so if you want some Vaseline for your lips, now is the time to speak up."

**

"So." Mikey braced himself over Pete, hands on either side of his shoulders. "Tell me about your plan."

"My what?" Mikey was a nice view even from beneath his chin. Pete was still holding on to hope that he hadn't given away how stupidly smitten he'd gotten over the last two days, but it was a thin, sad, threadbare hope by now.

"Yesterday I said I had a zombie apocalypse plan, and it sounded like you did, too. Tell me about yours."

Mikey's cock was poking Pete in the stomach. It was distracting, but the polite thing to do was to keep his eyes on Mikey's face. "It mostly involves finding someplace to hide. I'm small, I fold up easily for storage."

"I'm gonna build a flamethrower." Mikey grinned down at him, then looked over at Jeff and the crew. "How long do you think it'll take them to get the lights set up? I can't hold this pose forever."

"I bet you can. You've got nice muscles. In your arms, I mean." He had nice muscles everywhere. Pete was getting especially fond of the ones just over his hips. This was genuinely the most awkward shoot he had ever had.

"Trying to work my way out of twink typecasting involves way too much time at the gym, dude. Such bullshit." Mikey rocked left and right slowly. "I'm really fucking lazy."

"I hear you." A bead of sweat ran down Mikey's side, and Pete absently reached up to wipe it away. Mikey shivered, his hips jerking forward, and Pete caught his breath. "Oh, sorry. Ticklish. My bad."

"No, it's cool. Don't worry about it." Mikey ducked his head, looking at Pete through his bangs. "It's kinda fun."

Of course it was. Pete exhaled slowly through his teeth and gave his dick a firm mental talking-to.

"Did I tell you I'm planning to paint my living room?" Mikey asked, rocking again.

"You did."

"I'm thinking green. With, like. Off-white accents."

Pete nodded, watching the curve of Mikey's lip and how it moved when he breathed and what it looked like when his tongue darted out to wet it. "Do you think everyone who watches our movies would give them up if they knew this is what we talked about right before you stick your dick in me?"

"Probably." Mikey grinned and Pete shut his eyes before he started staring at Mikey's teeth again. "And I'm not going to be that crude."

"No? I think that's what they hired you for, dude." And what he was looking forward to, a lot.

He felt Mikey's breath against his face, like Mikey had leaned in closer, and had to open his eyes again. "I'm going to gracefully penetrate you in an artistic fashion."

This almost had to be a planned and premeditated act of torture. "But I don't think I'll like that."

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Is this in-character you or you-you?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. There was absolutely no way to hide his face getting hot when they were this close together, or to keep his eyes from darting all over the place like he was a scared squirrel. Doom. Red alert. Nuked from orbit. Nothing left of his dignity but a small memorial plaque in a garden somewhere.

"Gentlemen," Jeff called, and Pete silently vowed to give that guy flowers, or maybe new shoes. "We're all set. Mikey, you ready with the condom?"

"Got it." Mikey looked down at Pete and smiled. "Ready?"

"All systems go."

Mikey grinned and rolled the condom on, then re-settled himself over Pete as Jeff started counting down from ten. "This'll be fun," he said softly, an inch from Pete's ear. "Yeah?"

Pete closed his eyes and took a breath, relaxing his muscles as he let it go. "Yes. Yeah. Definitely."

**

Jeff settled cross-legged on the couch with the handheld camera and Pete flipped the hood of his sweatshirt up, trying to look more casual and less like he wanted to go home and sleep. He liked being fucked, a lot, and Mikey was _really_ good at it, but he was always sleepy as fuck afterward.

Mikey patted him on the back gently and Pete leaned into him before he could stop himself. Mikey was warm and smelled like sweat, in a nice way, and he wrapped his arm around Pete easily, like he knew that was what Pete wanted him to do. Pete didn't even try to make himself pull away, not if Mikey didn't mind. It would look good on-camera anyway. Make a nice narrative for Jeff's behind-the-scenes.

"So, guys," Jeff said. "How do you feel about how it went?"

"It was great," Mikey said. "Pete's great to work with. Very giving."

"Mikey's great, too." Pete nodded, peering out from inside his hood. From the irritated look Jeff was giving him, the hood was blocking his face. Too bad. "Very...bendy."

Mikey laughed and hugged Pete closer, rubbing his shoulder. "I can't speak for Pete, but I'd love to work together again sometime."

"What do you think about that idea, Pete?" Jeff asked, and Pete nodded, managing a smile as the two of them kept bantering back and forth about...whatever the fuck. He didn't know why Jeff kept making him do post-shoot interviews at all, he was always tired and out of it and wobbly. He needed to go home and sleep before he could be useful or entertaining.

Besides, Mikey was being all breezy and polished and professional, which was like a giant blinking neon sign saying that hugs or not, he was mentally done with this shoot and on to the next one in his head, and that any vibes Pete had thought he was getting about him flirting a little or even being friendly were just politeness on Mikey's part and anxiety-fueled delusions on Pete's.

By the time he finished delivering answers on autopilot and contributing awkwardness to Jeff and Mikey's interview improv, he'd worked himself halfway to total existential despair. Maybe a little further than halfway. Wherever the point was where he ran into a trash can on his way out to the parking lot because he was focusing on putting one foot in front of the other and continuing to breathe instead of watching where he was going.

The top caught him right across the stomach and he gasped in pain as his over-sensitive dick got mashed into unforgiving plastic. "Son of a _bitch_."

"You okay?"

He shook his head, tugging his hood up again so he wouldn't have to look at Mikey. Mikey and his stupid teeth and his stupid smile and his stupid niceness that was definitely all faked for the cameras, because that was his _job_. "I'm fine. I just...need to go home and sleep it off."

Mikey nodded. "You need a ride?"

"I have a car. It's in the parking lot. I need to...drive it home. So it's there."

Mikey squinted at him, sunglasses sliding down his nose so he was looking over the top of them. "Yeah, I'm gonna drive you, I think."

Pete shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and tried to sound like a totally calm person. "You really don't have to. I just need a nap."

"It's cool. I'll drive you home, then call my brother to come get me and take me back to my car. Easy-peasy."

Pete tried to think of any other arguments that were likely to gain any traction, and failed. He would probably think of about ten at 3 AM, when he couldn't sleep. "You don't have to."

"Dude, I'm mostly responsible for you feeling this way. I'm, like, honor-bound to help you out." Mikey settled his hand on the small of Pete's back and steered him toward the doors. "You don't want to insult my honor, right?"

Pete really wanted his fucking nap. And after all, his dignity was a lost cause anyway. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

**

Mikey moved the driver's seat of Pete's car back all the way when he got in, but didn't make any stupid jokes about it. Pete really, really wanted this guy to like him. Hot guys generally didn't fall for co-stars who stared at them a lot and ran into trash cans, though. Life was so unfair.

They rode in silence, with Pete trying to make himself invisible inside his hoodie and Mikey apparently having fun with scrolling endlessly through radio stations. Eventually the silence turned into the kind of thing Pete could feel crawling up the back of his neck like a spider, and he had to kill it.

"Do you ever wish there was somebody waiting for you at home when you get back from shooting?"

Mikey blinked and turned the radio volume down to zero. "Well, I live with my brother, and I have a dog, so..."

"Oh." Of course. "I have a plant."

"Not quite the same."

"No. Not really." Pete looked out the window and frowned. "This is not anywhere near where I live."

"I know." Mikey hit the turn signal and changed lanes. "You never actually told me where you live, so I'm just taking you back to my place."

Pete's heart did a weird jumping thing in his chest, and he punched himself in the sternum as discreetly as he could. From the startled look Mikey shot him, it wasn't very discreet at all. "This isn't some kind of human sacrifice thing, is it?"

"No. It's a 'you can nap on my couch, hang out with my dog, eat dinner with me and my brother and then drive yourself home when you're ready' thing."

"That's really nice of you."

"Well, I'm a nice guy." Mikey stopped for a light and smiled slightly at Pete. "Or I try to be, anyway."

Pete looked at Mikey's smile--and teeth, and nice, pretty eyes--and decided there were three options here. One, Mikey was a genuinely nice guy. Two, he was a little bit interested in Pete. Three, he was lying about the human sacrifice thing. Options one and two might even go together, if Pete hadn't torpedoed his chances as badly as he thought.

Time to just fucking go for it, then. "Maybe I could get you coffee sometime. To say thank you."

Mikey's smile widened, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Sure. I'd like that."

Pete bit his lip. Just fucking go for it: the sequel. "Maybe sometime could be tomorrow night."

Mikey stepped on the gas as the light turned green, reaching over to rest his hand on Pete's thigh. "Or tomorrow morning."

If Pete _wasn't_ about to be sacrificed to a dark god, this was definitely his best day ever. "Your brother's not the nosy kind, is he?"

Mikey laughed and squeezed Pete's thigh. "The nosiest, but his bedroom's at the other end of the house."

"I guess it's not like either one of us can really claim not to be an exhibitionist."

Mikey shrugged. "There's some stuff you want to save for off-camera, you know?"

Pete was pretty sure that subtlety had gone out the window with dignity, but the look Mikey was giving him was _definitely_ full of promise. Off-camera was going to be awesome.  



End file.
